bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Menu
Menu is accessible via Home; it has access to certain settings. Player Info The player can view their player ID, Arena Rank, Records and the In-Game name. You may Edit Comment or Change Name. Changing the Name is only allowed to be done once in every two weeks. The comment cannot include profanity (bad words); doing so will prevent it from being saved, but the name is allowed, however. Links Links will bring you to Brave Frontier's Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Wikia's (this wiki) Pages. Accessing to one of them will cause you to leave the game and open the respective application for the intended page. Occasionally, there will be Events ongoing in this section. Info Info only contains Video Tutorials that will reward you with one-time rewards (one Metal King each) upon watching their videos for the first time. Unit Guide The Unit Guide contains archive of Units you have obtained. Sort *'Guide Number' – Units are sorted by numerical order. *'Evolve' – Units are sorted based on their evolution chain, secondly, by their element (Fire → Water → Earth → Thunder → Light → Dark), followed by their numerical order. *'Rarity' – Units are sorted based on their rarity (1★ → 2★ → 3★ → 4★ → 5★ → 6★ → 7★ → Omni). Filter *1st row: Elements – You can filter which element(s) you would like to view. Dimmed out elements will not be displayed. *2nd row: Rarity – You can filter which rarity(s) you would like to view. Dimmed out rarities will not be displayed. *3rd row: **'Normal' – Units that are usually usable (have Brave Burst and possibly Leader Skill). **'Evolution' – Units that are mostly used for evolving units. **'Enhancing' – Units that are mostly used for fusion. **'Sale' – Units that are mostly used for selling for Zel. This usually only applies to Jewel Ghosts, Jewel Kings, Jewel Gods and Golden Gods. *4th row: You can filter which units of the respective genders you would like to view. Dimmed out genders will not be displayed. Item Guide The Item Guide contains archive of Units you have obtained. Sort *'Type' – Items are sorted by their type in the following sequence: Consumable Items → Materials and Raid Materials & Items → Evolution Material → Booster Items → Spheres → Leader Skill Spheres *'Rarity' – Items are sorted based on their rarity (1★ → 2★ → 3★ → 4★ → 5★ → 6★ → 7★). Filter *1st row: Rarity – You can filter which rarity(s) you would like to view. Dimmed out rarities will not be displayed. *2nd row onwards: Select which Item types you would like to view. Dimmed out types will not be displayed Settings Settings are used to adjust the game's gameplay. Sound Sound adjusts Background Music (BGM) and Sound Effects (SFX) volume. Drag the slider left and right to adjust the volume. Graphics Quality Adjust the graphics quality. Setting it to Low is recommended for slow devices. Language Setting You may change the language of the game to your desired choice. Battle Effects Show/Hide battle effects. Hiding effects may improve game speed. *'Brave Burst Cut Ins' **If switched ON, when using a brave burst in battle, the animation will stop between brave bursts to show the name of the skill used along with the full picture of the unit. **If switched OFF, when using a brave burst in battle, the name of the skill will show along with the icon of the unit on the left side of the screen. The battle animation will not stop between brave bursts. *'Display Brave Burst Details' **If switched ON, when tapping and holding on to the unit in battle, BB, SBB and UBB details will be displayed. **If switched OFF, when tapping and holding on to the unit in battle, BB, SBB and UBB details will not be displayed. *'Displaying Battle Effects' **If switched ON, battle animations will be displayed during battle. **If switched OFF, battle animations will not be displayed during battle. This option is recommended for slow devices. *'Display Background Effects' **If switched ON, backgrounds from a Quest will be animated. **If switched OFF, backgrounds from a Quest will be not be animated. *'Item Drops Display Limit' – Drag the slider to limit from 0 to 500 for BC and/or HC drops. Does not affect Item drops. *'Spark Number Display' – Drag the slider left or right to show how many Sparks you would like to display during battle. Sliding more to the right will show more Sparks. *'Display Information Each Turn' **If switched ON, after each turn in battle, the amount of Sparks and Critical Hits dealt will be displayed. **If switched OFF, after each turn in battle, the amount of Sparks and Critical Hits dealt will not be displayed. Select Squad You can set Helper Squads whose leaders will be available for your friends to use. Choosing "Current Squad" will determine that the current squad in the Home screen will be selected. Choosing "Helper Squad" will determine that the squad you are picking will be selected. You may choose up to 3 Helper Squads, but the squads you are choosing cannot be of the same number. Having the exact same leader for any of the 3 squads is not allowed as well, but you can have different duplicates of the same unit. For example, if you have two Shions, you may set each one in two different Helper Squads. Video Recording Video Recording is available for recording for Arena Battles, Quest and Summon. The video host is Kamcord. Downloadable Content This option will download all remaining downloadable content or update the game to match the latest data. Download HD Profile Images Unchecking this option may cause the game to selectively download HD profile images that is required by the game. Facebook Login/Logout You may log in to Facebook to connect the current Guest account to a new Facebook account if the Facebook account was never used for Brave Frontier before, or resume your current progress by logging in to a Facebook account that is already associated with Brave Frontier, replacing the current Guest account. Logging out of Facebook will resume the Guest account that is available on the device itself. Notifications The game will send you local notifications when a certain task is done – When Energy is full, Daily Task Notification and when Arena Orbs are full. Auto Battle Advance Settings Selecting ON will activate the advance settings during Quests. *'Auto' – Unit will wait until SBB is available if Super Brave Burst Priority is set to On. Otherwise it will normal attack, BB, or SBB. UBB is not affected by this and will not be activated even when available, unless OD & UBB Priority is set to On. In that case, the first unit to take action when the Overdrive gauge is filled will OD and UBB. *'BB' – Unit will only use BB, when forced BB priority is set to yes, otherwise it will use BB/SBB. *'SBB' – Unit will only use SBB, when forced BB priority is set to yes, otherwise it will use BB/SBB. *'UBB' – Unit will use SBB when available if forced BB priority is set to no, otherwise it will only normal attack until OD gauge is full, then Overdrive when it's ready, then use UBB when available. *'Guard' – Unit will always Guard. *'Attack' – Unit will always only normal attack. Essentially, how forced Brave Burst priority works is, if set to yes, it will only allow the unit to use that type of Brave Burst. If set to no, it will use both BB and SBB. Others Friend Request Message Selecting ON will display Friend Request Message after an Arena or a Colosseum battle. Background DLC DLC (Downloadable Content) will be running in the background while playing the game (WiFi network recommended). Battle Turns Display Selecting ON will display the current turn you are on in Quest. Enemy Health Percentage Selecting ON will display the current HP percentage remaining of the enemy in Quest. Arena Battle Point Selecting ON will display the Arena Battle Points of both the player and the opponent's before the start of the battle. Category:Gameplay